Millennium Hilton New York Downtown
Millennium Hilton New York Downtown is a 56-floor, 471-room hotel in New York, NY. Building Information * Building name: Millennium Hilton New York Downtown * Type of building: Hotel * Address: 55 Church Street, New York, NY * Country: United States * Construction ended: 1992 * Nearby buildings: ** Fulton Street Subway Station ** Cortlandt Street Subway Station ** World Trade Center ** 22 Cortlandt Street ** Residence Inn by Marriott New York Downtown Manhattan/World Trade Center Area ** Moxy NYC Downtown ** The Beekman, a Thompson Hotel and Residences * Usage by floors: ** Floors 56-57: Mechanical ** Floors 34-55: Guestrooms ** Floor 33: Mechanical, guestrooms ** Floors 8-32: Guestrooms ** Floor 6-7: Mechanical ** Floor 5: Fitness center, pool ** Floor 4: Function rooms ** Floor 3 mezzanine: Mechanical, kitchen ** Floor 3: Restaurant ** Floor 2: Mechanical, storage area, executive offices ** Lobby: Reception, bar, car park ** Cellar: Mechanical, back-of-house areas ** Subcellar: Mechanical, parking Elevator Information Low-rise Elevators There are three elevators serving floors 30 and below. This and the high-rise elevator bank has an extra set of doors on all landings, which in fact does not contain any elevator shaft behind. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Elevonic 401 * Year of commission: 1992 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 18 ** Maximum load: 3,000 lbs (1,360 kg) * Speed: 700 FPM (3.5 m/s) * Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: L''', 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 High-rise Elevators There are three elevators serving floors 31 and above. One of these elevators travels at a faster speed than the other two. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Elevonic 401 * Year of commission: 1992 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 18 ** Maximum load: 3,000 lbs (1,360 kg) * Speed: 1,000 FPM (5 m/s) (2 cars); 1,400 FPM (7 m/s) (1 car) * Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: L''', 3, 4, 5, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55 Room Service Elevators There are three service elevators for the guest floors. The smaller car out of the three only serves the above-ground levels, while the other two travels as far down as either the cellar or the subcellar. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Elevonic 401 * Year of commission: 1992 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 24 (2 cars); 18 (1 car) ** Maximum load: 4,000 lbs (1,800kg) (2 cars); 3,000 lbs (1,360 kg) (1 car) * Speed: 700 FPM (3.5 m/s) * Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Two-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: C, L''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 (1 car); SC, C, '''L, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 (1 car); L''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 (1 car) Podium Service Elevator There is one service elevator that only runs as high as the fifth floor. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Elevonic 401 * Year of commission: 1992 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: 18 ** Maximum load: 3,000 lbs (1,360 kg) * Speed: 350 FPM (1.75 m/s) * Drive type: AC VFD geared traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Two-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: SC, C, L''', 2, 3, 4, 5 Vehicle Elevators There are two vehicle elevators for the parking garage at the subcellar level. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Company * Model name: Unknown * Year of commission: 1992 * Capacity: ** Number of persons allowed: Not applicable ** Maximum load: 8,000 lbs (3,600 kg) * Speed: 75 FPM (0.38 m/s) * Drive type: AC direct-drive hydraulic * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Door type: Vertical bi-parting * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: SC, L Category:Buildings in New York City, New York, United States